$\overline{AC}$ is $8$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $7$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $\sqrt{113}$ units long What is $\sin(\angle ABC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $8$ $7$ $\sqrt{113}$
Answer: SOH CAH TOA in = pposite over ypotenuse opposite $= \overline{AC} = 8$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = \sqrt{113}$ $\sin(\angle ABC)=\frac{8}{\sqrt{113}}$ $=\dfrac{8\sqrt{113} }{113}$